A Cannons Fan
by amomentathogwarts
Summary: Several months into their relationship, Rose and Scorpius decide it's time to meet the families.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Weasleys**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"Scorpius," Rose said, looking up at her blond boyfriend whose arms were wrapped loosely around her.

He moved slightly from his position on the couch in the heads dorm, smirking a little at his girlfriend. "Mmhmm?"

"Come meet my parents over Christmas," Rose proposed cheerfully. She wasn't sure what she expected him to say. It was no secret that her parents, her dad in particular, held a grudge against Scorpius' own father. Sure enough, he looked somewhat uneasy. "Come on, Scorp, you know my mum is actually supportive, and my dad will come around. Really."

"You really want me to meet your family?" His face was still uncertain.

"Of course I do. Look, I love you, and that's enough for my mum and it'll be enough for my dad too."

"I suppose," Scorpius conceded, quietly. "Okay, I'll meet them. On one condition though: you meet my parents too."

"Okay, sure, I'd love to," Rose moved in closer to Scorpius and whispered a thank you. She knew, that despite the unfazed expression he'd show to anyone who found out he was meeting Rose's parents, he was nervous. The months they'd spent together had taught Rose how to read the (albeit minimal) expression in his eyes. Rose was nervous to meet his parents too, but there was also an element of excitement at the idea. She knew Scorpius adored his parents and she wanted to meet the people who raised her boyfriend.

* * *

And that was how Scorpius Malfoy ended up in front of the Weasley's house a few days into the Christmas holidays. It was a modest house, especially considering the amount of money Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger acquired after the war, but it was charming. He took a deep breath, stepped up onto the porch, and knocked.

Rose smiled brightly at the knock on the door, and almost ran to answer it. She felt a certain excitement at the chance to introduce her boyfriend to her family. Her mother, in particular, wanted to meet him. See, Rose sent letters about her relationship with Scorpius often, and this was Hermione's chance to meet the boy her daughter was always going on about.

Rose opened the door and revealed Scorpius Malfoy. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching, she stood on her toes to kiss him. "Thanks for coming," she said, smiling.

"No problem," Scorpius replied, sporting the signature smirk that had caused Rose so much frustration in previous years. "Let's go meet your family."

One thing Rose had always admired about her boyfriend was the way he was able to hide his nerves. Rose, on the other hand, became a nervous wreck when she was unsure of a situation. She took Scorpius' hand and led him into the sitting room, where the rest of her family was lounging in couches and armchairs.

Scorpius noticed that Rose's house fit her. It was cozy and warm, mostly organized, but with a few things laying around, much like in her dorm. It had annoyed Scorpius to no end in the beginning of the year, but he wasn't really bothered by the slight clutter in their common room anymore.

If he wasn't so nervous, he would actually be amused by the way every person in the sitting room turned to face the couple when they walked in.

Hermione Weasley rushed over to them, pulling her husband along with her. "Hello Scorpius; we've heard so much about you!"

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said smiling and nodding at Ron Weasley politely. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, please call me Hermione," she replied. Her husband still seemed incredibly uncomfortable as he shook Scorpius' hand.

Rose gave her father a warning glance. She had a conversation with him earlier in the day about being nice to Scorpius. She adored her father but he often let his prejudices get the better of him.

"Come on, Scorpius," Rose said, taking his hand. "I want to show you around."

"Be good," Hermione told Rose pointedly. They had made an agreement that if she was going to have Scorpius over, there would absolutely be no funny business. Ron was already uncomfortable with the fact that she was dating Draco Malfoy's son, and sometimes, Hermione felt like she might be a little worried about it herself.

"Of course, mum." Rose rolled her eyes. What kind of trouble could they honestly get into with both her parents, her aunts and uncles, and her cousins all running around the house? She dragged Scorpius down the hall and up the staircase. She went to open the door before she noticed Scorpius had stopped to admire the family portrait hanging at the top of the stairs.

"Your parents really love you," Scorpius said quietly. "I really have my work cut out for me." He smirked at Rose as she looked up at him.

Rose laughed, moving closer to his side. He reflexively wrapped his arms around her. "You'll grow on my dad, I promise. He's just difficult."

"It actually wasn't as bad as I expected," Scorpius admitted. "My dad's been making fun of me for weeks now. He said he couldn't imagine Ron Weasley being okay with my dating his daughter. He's excited to meet you, though, Rose."

Rose smiled brightly. "I can't wait to meet him, Scorp. Come on, let's go to my room." She opened the door to her bedroom and Scorpius almost laughed at how much it fit her. Her room was painted a color slightly lighter than royal blue, with Chudley Cannons posters and pictures of friends and family littering the walls. Rose's dressers were cluttered with books, coins, jewelry, and parchment, much like those in her dorm room.

Scorpius, too, was a Cannons fan, much to his father's dismay and Rose's delight. He wandered over to her desk in the corner, where, on the wall were a collection of pictures of her family and friends. His signature smirk took over his face when he noticed a rather large one of himself and Rose. He reached out beside him and wrapped his arm around Rose's waist. Before he could say anything, though, Albus showed up at the open door and told them that it was time for dinner.

* * *

"So Scorpius, what are your plans for after school?" Hermione Weasley asked politely.

"I want to be an auror," Scorpius responded. "My family has made some mistakes and I really want to do what I can to make up for our part in the war."

"I'm sure you'll make an incredible addition to the auror office, Scorpius," Harry told him with a smile. "We'll be glad to have you." Harry had become the head of the auror department after the second wizarding war.

"Thanks, Mr. Potter," Scorpius said, smiling.

Rose smiled gratefully at her uncle and said, "Scorpius is a fan of the Cannons." She knew it was likely one of the few pieces of information that would make Ron open-minded about her relationship.

"Really?" Ron's eyes seemed to warm up to Scorpius just a little bit after that. It takes devotion to continue to support the Chudley Cannons, considering the last time they won the League was in 1892.

"Yeah, it's quite miserable, actually," Scorpius joked, smirking. Rose couldn't help but laugh a little. Scorpius was as much of a hopeless fan as she was. "I tried to find another team once, but I couldn't seem to cheer for anyone other than the Cannons." Scorpius ran his hand through his blond hair sheepishly.

As Ron and Hermione watched their daughter and Scorpius Malfoy interact, they were able to see how much the two cared about each other. They were able to see how much Scorpius wanted to be the best he could, not only for their daughter, but for his family and the wizarding world in general.

"Just out of curiousity, what does your grandfather think? You know, since you're dating a Weasley," George asked, remembering the animosity between his own father and Lucius Malfoy.

Scorpius laughed almost shyly in reply. "I got a howler when he found out. He's not happy with me, but he's never truly satisfied anyway, honestly. My parents approve, and I'm happy. That's what matters in the end, I think." Scorpius and his grandfather never particularly got along anyway, being that Scorpius was a Ravenclaw and didn't buy into the pureblood mania that his grandfather did. Even his father didn't particularly enjoy having his grandfather around anymore, even though he had told Scorpius how much he had admired him growing up.

As dinner began to come to an end and Hermione stood to do the dishes, Scorpius quickly offered to help. Hermione thanked him as they took plates.

As Scorpius scrubbed a plate, Hermione said, "I just want you to know that I think you're a great boyfriend to Rose and I do approve of your relationship. You clearly make her happy, and that's what matters the most."

"Thank you, Hermione," Scorpius replied. "I really appreciate that."

* * *

"He seems nice enough," Ginny said from her place at the table.

Rose smiled. "He's a really good guy, I promise." She tiptoed to the door of the kitchen, put her finger to her lips to keep her family from saying anything, and peeked through the door to watch Scorpius doing dishes with her mother.

Her family laughed as she sat back down at the table. "I'm going to go talk to him," Ron Weasley announced.

"Be nice," Rose warned as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"Malfoy, could I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked. He had something he needed to say to his daughter's boyfriend.

"Sure, Mr. Weasley," Scorpius replied, following him out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into his study in silence.

"You should know that if you want to date Rose, you have my blessing," Ron said, looking slightly uncomfortable with his decision.

"Really?"

"Look, Malfoy, I can't say that I like your family, but Rose seems to be, well, happy," Ron explained. "And you're a Cannons fan, so that helps." He gave Scorpius a small, teasing smile.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Weasley," Scorpius said, holding out his hand to shake Ron's. The fact that Rose's father approved of their relationship, despite the animosity between the Weasleys and the Malfoys, was important to him. Rose truly deserved the best and he wanted to be that for her.

* * *

"I think I should probably head out," Scorpius said to Rose. They were sitting together on the couch in the sitting room, under the watchful eye of almost every adult witch and wizard in the room.

"I'll walk you out, come on," Rose replied, taking his hand as they walk towards the front door. "Thank you so much for coming, Scorpius. You know it means a lot to me."

"I know, babe," Scorpius said, leaning down to kiss her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too. So, I'll see you later this week, then?"

"See you then," Scorpius replied, smirking. He then walked off the Weasley property and apparated away.

Rose remained on the doorstep a moment longer. Her parents seemed to like Scorpius, but then, she had known they would. Even her father wasn't as hard on him as Rose would have expected. So now, all she had to worry about was her visit to Malfoy Manor later in the week.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Malfoy Manor**_

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story! I love to hear what all of you think, so please leave a review to this chapter and let me know :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (sadly) isn't mine.**

* * *

Rose nervously approached the door of her boyfriend's house. She had heard all the stories of Draco Malfoy from her parents, and though Scorpius always assured her that he had changed, Rose was just hoping he had changed enough to accept the daughter of two people he hated into his son's life. She took a deep breath, raised her hand to the door and knocked.

Before she could even take a breath, Scorpius was at the door, pulling her inside the elegant manor. Rose glanced around. The manor was gorgeous and dark, with decorations of blue and green scattered throughout. Scorpius wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," Rose said in reply. While her family's home was likely similar in size, something about the Malfoy Manor intrigued her. Where Rose's house was brightly lit and decorated in colors that made it even brighter, Malfoy Manor was dark, but also inviting. As Scorpius led her to the large sitting room, she noticed that the house became lighter.

Scorpius explained, "After Voldemort fell, my dad added more windows and brighter decorations. He didn't want it to feel quite like the same house." Mr. Malfoy had clearly done a good job. As they approached the entrance of the sitting room, Rose noticed the couches were a deep blue and that windows lined the walls.

"Mum, Dad, this is Rose," Scorpius announced. "Rose, this is my mum and dad." It was true, though not surprising, that Scorpius looked just like his father. However, up close, Rose could see the clear differences. Scorpius' eyes were more blue than his father's, though they held that same grey appearance. Mr. Malfoy's features were more serious and defined, while Scorpius always had a carefree gleam in his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," Rose said, smiling. "Scorpius has told me all about you."

"He's told us much about you, as well," Astoria Malfoy assured her. "All good things, of course."

Rose simply smiled at the stunning blonde woman in front of her. Her hair was almost as light as her husband's, and her eyes the dark blue of the most expensive sapphire. Rose decided that must be why Scorpius' eyes are so much bluer than his father's.

"Please, sit," Draco Malfoy drawled, gesturing to one of the armchairs in the sitting room. They were simply enjoying tea at the Malfoy's, rather than dinner. Rather than looking uncomfortable, Draco simply looked like he didn't know what he was supposed to say or do. It wasn't a common thing for the daughter of your childhood enemies to be drinking tea in your living room, but he was determined to make the best of it for his son, in the way he doubted his father would have done for him. "Scorpius tells me you play quidditch. What position?"

"I'm a chaser, sir," Rose said politely. Merlin, was this the way Scorpius felt with her family the other day? Why couldn't meeting your boyfriend's parents be less awkward? "For Ravenclaw."

"I was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, too," Astoria said, smiling warmly. "And good thing too, because I don't know how else Draco would've gotten used to Scorpius' house so easily." It was a well-known fact throughout the wizarding world that the Malfoys had all been in Slytherin for generations. Scorpius was the first to break that tradition and not be shunned for it.

Rose and Scorpius laughed together, and Scorpius pulled her in closer to him. He knew how uncomfortable this was, being that he had been in a similar position earlier that week. "What do you plan to do after you graduate, dear?" Astoria asked Rose.

"I'd like to be a healer," Rose told her. "My whole family are aurors, but I'd like to succeed based on my own merit and not simply because I'm a Weasley, you know?"

"That's very nice, dear," Astoria Malfoy told her. Rose could tell it was surprising to the Malfoys that she didn't plan on following family tradition and becoming an auror, but Rose was always the one that did things her own way. She was in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, she was dating a Malfoy, and she didn't want to become an auror. Not too much more time had passed when Scorpius asked to take Rose out into the back lawn to alleviate the awkwardness of the conversation.

* * *

"Your parents are nice, Scorp," Rose said as they wandered around outside. There was a lot of room out there. There even seemed to be a quidditch pitch in the distance.

They laid down together in the grass to watch the stars. It had become somewhat of a habit of theirs at Hogwarts. "They try really hard to be the best parents they can for me. Neither of their parents were very supportive when they tried to make their own decisions, and they don't want to be that, you know? They want to let me live my own life the way I want."

"I know. You're lucky to have them," Rose said, and the two fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the sky.


End file.
